Currently, with the soaring demand for high quality tap water caused by ever increasing population in urban areas, which is propelled by a high population growth and industrialization of society, a shortage of high quality water has become an increasingly serious problem. Moreover, increasing difficulties in securing a quality water source due to deteriorating water quality and polluted environments around the water supply pipelines installed in the urban areas are aggravating the water quality deterioration within a water supply system including pipelines.
In general, water from a raw water source supplied to a water treatment facility is purified in the water treatment facility and supplied to households. The length of the pipelines supplying water from the water treatment facility to faucets of each household amounts to tens of kilometers, and the water is at risk of contamination while passing through these long pipelines in the water supply system. Consequently, many households tend to distrust the quality of tap water.
What is more, water quality data are processed manually at each water quality measurement point, and incorrect data inputs can result from manual processing.
For these reasons, a device for measuring water quality has been developed, and in the related art, a document entitled “the water quality analysis system weighing and reaction device,” Patent No. 10-0754853 registered in South Korea, a weighing and reaction device for water quality analysis system, which is carried to a place requiring water quality analysis, was disclosed.
However, the existing water quality analysis system by means of a weighing and reaction device requires a cumbersome procedure with considerable personnel costs and hours of work because the device has to be carried to a scheduled place and installed each time and that water samples need to be taken for analysis.
To address this and other problems, there is a need for a more efficient and improved methodology and apparatus with a simple structure that can detect contaminants and monitor water quality in a fluid flowing path in a transport pipe without the need to sample the fluid to be analyzed.